


Best Bed In Kislev

by AlterImpulse (orphan_account)



Category: Xenogears
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, PWP, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, another take on fei losing his virginity, couple needs more sex ed, experienced top, free sample of sigurd and citan doing it if you become my downline hashtag bossbabe, inexperienced bottom, mlm author, not sex ed itself, oh fei, sexually inexperienced, spy and observed, that means gay not multilevel marketing though an mlm that sold xenogears slash would be hilarious, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AlterImpulse
Summary: Citan and Fei get Rico's old mansion as a gift, and they are definitely going to enjoy that nice big soft bed together. M/M fluff, sweet first time gay sex, set in canon when they are given Rico's mansion to themselves.





	Best Bed In Kislev

**Author's Note:**

> Content Note: Fei is 18 years old at this point per Xenogears canon (where this is set as canon divergent slash). His actions may seem "youngish," but this is a) before he's developed consciousness of his incarnations and after he's blocked out a likely abusive childhood and b) in a world that doesn't have the Internet or comprehensive sex ed or similar except in very limited spots. So while he is an adult - and at this point likely has seen shit by this point in the game - he may come off as naive. Also, DO NOT HAVE SEX WITHOUT A CONDOM OR PRE EXPOSURE PREVENTION MEDICATION IN REAL LIFE. This is a couple in a world that does not have HIV/AIDS. Ours does. Be safe.

Fei threw himself at the bed almost as if he were bouncing on it. “Look, we may have urgent business, but for the first time in months, I get to sleep without a hard plastic and metal bomb collar on my neck, and in a bed like this at that! Don’t you want to, too, Doc?”

“We are alone now, so there is no need for formalities. Especially since we are going to be lying in this same bed in a few moments. I must admit, though, this is a perfect bed. Rico definitely had good taste. As a matter of fact,” Citan said, with a poke at the sheets, “These are the finest silk I have ever felt. Almost a shame to lie in them clothed, indeed.”

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Fei asked teasingly as he lay there. “Feel the mattress. It feels… I have never laid on something like this. Ever. Not even my bed back in Lahan.”

“You are telling me you have never laid on an aerogel bed before,” Citan said, and in that moment caught himself.  _ Did I just tell him everything with that single phrase? The technology to make aerogel beds only exists in Solaris and Shevat. Hopefully he does not know that. Be an innocent Lamb for once and let me get away with it. _ “Ahem. I do not know how he obtained such a thing, but they are not made anymore.”

“Apparently this one was,” Fei said, as he bounced on it once more. “I love how it feels beneath me. So soft, especially because my neck hurts from all of that weight on it so long.”

“Your neck is in pain, no?” Citan looked around the room. “He was a Battler. He likely has some massage oil in here, if you would enjoy my hands on your neck and shoulders.”

Fei seemed to nod stiffly. “I love it when you do that,” he quietly said. “It has been months since you have helped me recover from when my muscles get too tight.”

_ Too long since I have had my hands on your body, indeed, Fei. _ Citan sighed and looked through the dresser drawer by the bed, and blinked for a moment. “Massage oil and personal lubricant. It seems Rico had his secrets, no?”

“Personal lubricant? Is that something you use on a Gear?”

_ Really, Fei? You are that unaware? _ “No… it is used for sexual intercourse in some instances. If the body does not produce its own-”  _ How have I made him blush just from saying such a simple thing? _ “I guess that was too much information.”

“It was not enough information,” Fei said, a small hint of bemusement in his voice. “How would that even work? I’ve seen some of the men in here with the other men and I… I get kind of curious,” he said with a blush. “Sometimes if I see enough I feel strange. Like I need to go to bed and sleep and dream to make… that go away.”

“Fei… have you ever had those feelings with anyone?”

“I have, but… I don’t think you would like to know.” A laugh, as he laid back there on the bed. “It should work for my neck and shoulders, though, right?”

“It will, that. Wait, Fei, why are you disrobing like this? You are entirely fine with my seeing you naked?”

“Of course I am. I like to sleep in the nude, and this is the first time I’ve had the chance since I left Lahan! You wouldn’t mind that, would you? I mean, you’re a doctor, you’ve seen a ton of nude bodies before, right?”

_ Not yours. But… fine. A naked man in bed next to me is not something I much mind. Especially one with such a perfect body as yours. _ “Not at all!” Citan realized he had said those words perhaps a bit _ too _ emphatically.

“Why don’t you try it too?” Fei seemed almost innocent, yet somehow most definitely  _ not _ as he said those words. “You always sleep in your full clothes. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you naked, Citan…”

“I have my reasons for that. Once I disrobe, you will see some things that may alarm you. I have some… rather unusual markings that frighten many people.”

“You were in Solaris once. I know that you were.” Fei said, and reached out for Citan’s hand. “You left, though, right?”

 _Not exactly… or not at all, as much as I would wish to do so. I have to stay to maintain things. I cannot just run like Sigurd did. I do not have his will, his strength, his courage._ “Yes,” Citan lied, with an inward cringe at just how easily Fei believed him, to see Fei’s smile at that. _Absolute trust. A Lamb I am tasked to lead to the slaughter and he... he is not suspecting me for one moment._

“They won’t frighten me. Citan, you don’t seem to understand. I’ve been here in prison for months. I have  _ seen shit _ and I’m sure anything you have on your body from Solaris won’t alarm me.” Fei looked at him. “I’ve been walking around with a bomb around my neck. I’m not weak or scared or-”

“Fine then, though I have not slept in the nude, ever. I prefer to be prepared and ready to go no matter what is happening around me. One bad experience was quite enough, many years ago. But we do have guards downstairs here, so it should be fine for one night?” With that, Citan unbuttoned his qipao/kimono, and let it fall to the room’s floor. Then, the white shirt beneath it, and he warily slid off the loose white pants and the boxers and protective cup beneath them, to reveal his body - one he had felt slightly afraid of showing, simply because it was so different from Fei’s. He tried to suck in the tiny bit of flab he knew he had on his belly, felt almost as if he had to quickly cup his hands in front of himself to conceal the symbolic scarification and dermals on his genitalia.

Fei’s breath caught in his throat as he tried to speak, not even able to hide his stare. “You. Oh. You’re.”

“What is it, Fei? You seem to have issues speaking at this moment.” Citan let a small smile form on his lips, almost a smirk. “Although your body does not, but I would not assume that is necessarily because of me. A stray breeze could put me into such a state fifteen years ago.”

“There are no stray breezes in here,” Fei mumbled, and grabbed a pillow to put between his legs. “I need to go to sleep now, obviously, I do that and then I get really sleepy and my body takes over and you know-”

“And you do not even remember it.” Citan sighed, as he climbed onto the bed. “Oh well, so it is. I will rub your neck and shoulders for you as you asked. But… Fei, you do know I would be willing to do more for you. If there is anything you wish to explore, I am not closed to the idea.”

“I… what if I did?” Fei seemed almost scared as he said those words. “What if I wanted to be one of those men I have seen? What if I wanted to… be that with you?” He was blushing, stammering. “But… the one on the bottom is always in pain. I would like to be on top, if you could deal with that.”

Citan studied him for a moment. He had wanted Fei since forever, but the concept of letting someone who barely even touched himself get on top for the first time seemed to be an idea of  _ extremely _ questionable sense. Yet, nothing since they had first met again seemed to fit under the definition of “good sense,” right down to his having been here in the first place.  _ Trying to remove bomb collars and charging into the sewers after a red-haired demon made of matter I do not even wish to consider. I might as well.  _ “I will need a few moments to prepare,” Citan said.

====

He used the lubricant to stretch himself with his own fingers. He knew that Fei, being inexperienced, likely would not think to do that, and if he did it right, he knew that Fei could enter him relatively simply for their first time. He craved foreplay, cuddling, something more slow and sweet that would allow him to fully appreciate that perfect body, but he knew in Fei’s current state it would need to be afterplay, or getting ready for the second time. _ The only thing I dislike about virgins, _ Citan thought, as he walked back into the bedroom to see Fei sitting on that bed, that did, indeed, look so much better with a hot naked man in it. “Take your hair down out of those ponytails,” Citan said. “I love to feel long hair falling upon me while I am being fucked. The only other man I have slept with had beautiful long hair.”

“Do you wish to see and think of him rather than me?” Fei seemed almost angry at that. “I would rather leave them up if that’s the truth!”

“No, Fei. Some people have things that make them enjoy the act we are about to engage in more. One of those things, for myself, just happens to be feeling my lover’s hair fall over my shoulders as he takes me from behind.”

“I didn’t know there was so much to this?” Fei tentatively kissed Citan’s neck as he seemed to hover there, behind him, as he lay half bent over the bed at a place that allowed for it..

“ _I didn’t know there was so much to this,_ ” _are not the most reassuring of words._ _I know how this is going to go. He might hit it once before he’s done, but I will not even expect that._

That was when he felt it, a hot, sticky splash on his back as Fei cried out in pleasure and almost disappointment at the same time.  _ Why did I know it. He could not even get inside. _

“Oh… uh… Ci...tan…” Fei seemed to barely be able to speak in that moment. “I...uh, I’m sorry about that, I just couldn’t, it just, the moment I thought of actually putting it in you was so much for me and I, I…”

“That much is obvious, Fei.” Citan sighed as he stood for the moment, and grabbed the towel by the bed to wipe his back before lying back down on the bed. “It is all right, though, for a young man’s first time.” A kiss. “At least that felt very good for you, did it not?”

“Yes,” Fei said as he collapsed back onto the bed. “Like… all of this tension in my body is gone and I just need to lie down with you right now…” He laid there, and cuddled close to him. “But… you say you like this. I wanted to make you feel good, too.”

“That my body arouses you so much you come on my back is quite the compliment,” Citan whispered as he smoothed Fei’s hair, now down from its ponytails, as his head lay on his chest there in that perfect bed. “That said, your being able to hold back longer would be rather enjoyable for both of us.”

“I can’t get enough of you, of this.” Fei embraced him in that moment, his arms tight around his waist as he sniffed deeply of the cologne Citan wore, the small spot he had put on his neck before this. “Wisteria…”

_ Has he caught me again? Wisteria do not grow on Ignas. They grow at the entrance to the Etrenank Gate. _ “Yes.”

“I have never smelled that smell before,” Fei suddenly said. “Never. How did I know what it was!”

“Ahem, you likely smelled it on Sigurd - he was the one who introduced me to it.” Another lie, but one Fei seemed to accept without question as he caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Citan moaned into the kiss, and grabbed at Fei to hold him tightly to himself as he felt the familiar blood rush into his lower body, the aching need begin for himself as they kissed over and over again, their bodies pressed so tightly together.  _ He is a cuddler. And a great kisser. Perfection. _

Fei laid there against him as they separated, almost breathless from their kisses. “Could you… could you try it with me on the bottom? If you can make it not hurt for me…”

“I would never harm you, Fei.” That was truth - in his heart, despite Cain’s orders, if it came down to it, he knew the choice he would make - that, being one of the very few people who could possibly kill the Emperor himself, he  _ would, _ if the choice was serving him or this man he had developed such a deep desire to protect, to  _ love _ . “If you wish this, lie on your back and allow me.”

Fei rolled over onto his back as Citan grabbed for the bottle of lube, quickly slicking his now fully hard cock with it, then covering his fingers with some more of it. “Oh, so  _ this _ is what it’s for. I never saw any of the men using it-”

“And  _ that _ is probably why the bottom man is in such pain.” Citan looked down at him, and he felt such intense lust, desire, passion. Something he had not felt in so much time, not since Yui had left for Shevat and he had been alone. The same passion that drove him to fight in battle to protect Fei, to have driven him to risk what had to have been one of the riskiest moves in the history of espionage to convince Cain that Fei needed a personal observer and to be freed from the prison, and it blended with the intense physical desire he felt to see Fei laid out there before him, so vulnerable, yet his eyes containing the same anticipation, need, lust. “Put your legs up on my shoulders, Fei. I want to watch you. To see you.”

“Mmm, like this?”

“Exactly like that.” Citan groaned deeply at the sight before him. “You are perfect. I cannot wait to show you this pleasure. To feel you writhe and squirm and moan beneath me, to feel your walls tighten around me as you take what you desire from me…” He leaned in to kiss Fei once more as he stretched him with one of his slicked fingers. “It may burn. If it does, tell me and I will slow-”

“Nnnh. I like that. It burns but good, so good,” and Citan could see that Fei was fully hard again, himself. “How are you doing that, I can’t get my own finger in at all-”

“Personal lubricant. Mmm, you are empty already, that is very good.” Citan kissed him again. “As your doctor as well as your lover, I am happy you are not experiencing any difficulties. And I would like to kiss you there, if that is something you would enjoy.”

Fei seemed to blush heavily at that, almost shocked as he mouthed a  _ yes _ as Citan moved down and began to kiss, to lick, first the taint enough that he cried out in pleasure, then his entrance, soft licks and kisses that felt so strange there, yet so good. “Oh, Citan… that…”

Citan sat up again, still supporting his legs on strong shoulders, and grabbed for the mouthwash at the bedside, quickly swirling it and spitting to the side of the bed. He wanted to kiss Fei’s mouth again as he entered him, and the thought of not rinsing between  _ there _ and mouth was something he would never consider. “If you ever tell the others I have kissed your ass, literally…”

“Why would I ever do such a thing,” Fei whispered as their mouths met once more in a passionate, sloppy kiss. “I need you so much.”

“Then now.” Citan leaned close to him, and slid deeply into him in a smooth thrust. “How do you feel with that, Fei? Are you-”

“Mmm, it is kind of strange, but I think… I think I like it.”

_ At least I did not hit his prostate with my entering him. If I had, he would release instantly in his current state. I need a little time to get there myself. So I will be a bit selfish.  _ Citan moved slowly, almost warily, not wanting to directly hit the place he knew would end it for Fei in a moment. “I love feeling you like this. You… you are so warm around me, so inviting.” Another kiss, this time to one of Fei’s nipples with just the slightest half bite, as Fei groaned and squirmed beneath him.

“It feels so good,” Fei breathed. “I love just having you like this. Like you’re protecting me and holding me even while you are seeking your own needs, your own pleasure… oh...oh that-”

_ I almost did it. Lost my own control and just pushed into him and almost hit it.  _ Citan grabbed Fei’s dripping cock, and held it tightly, almost pinching him. “Not yet, Fei. Not yet.”

“Nnn, that hurt, but… I didn’t… I didn’t…”

“Yes, you can hold back that way, though I think sheer power of mind is better.” Another deep, passionate kiss as he moved faster, his hand still holding Fei back. “Although there is another option… oh. Oh, Fei…”

“Fuck it,  _ give it to me _ ,” Fei hissed, in words that felt as if they were both in his ears and in his mind. “Stop being so careful and just… whichever one of us… goes first, I’ll let you do it…”

“Then I will. I want you to just do what you feel, Fei. Ride me. Put me where you need me, where you want me.” Citan flopped onto his back as Fei seemed to act out of instinct, and he grabbed Fei’s cock again, this time to stroke it firmly as Fei suddenly began to moan, his entire body shivering against him as he rocked back and forth on him.

“This… oh it feels… I can’t… I’m gonna…” Fei’s last words were cut off with an almost animalistic scream as he bore down hard on Citan’s cock and a long, thin stream of come splattered on both of them.

“Mmm, Fei, did I not tell you it was quite the experience?” He moved faster within Fei, and tried to watch him for signs of pain from still being fucked post coming, but Fei simply seemed to move on him slowly, lazily, and that was enough for him a few moments later, as he pulled them back up into the position that allowed them to embrace. In doing so, Citan himself felt one of the most powerful orgasms of his life, what felt like a burning fuse up his spine and into his cock exploding into such relief, such release that he thought, for a moment, he had blown out the nanomachines that supported his body and died…

Fei moved so he would slip from his body. “I… wow. I thought the best thing I could feel in my life was this bed…”

“In a way, for both of us, it has been.” Citan took a deep breath to calm himself, his fingers still trembling. “Would you like to join me for a bath and then…”

“We come back to bed.” Fei kissed him, this time, their kiss being far more tired and less passionate, yet, one of love, more than lust, in that moment. “I wish we could stay here forever like this.”

“As do I. But… tomorrow we must continue with the journey.”

“Citan?” Fei looked at him for a moment. “Uh…. well, when we can get time alone…”

“Fei, this was definitely not a one-night stand, unless you wish to have it as such.”

“I don’t.” Fei whispered. “I think I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including
> 
>   * Short comments 
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism unless it is about the couple/ship itself - I know what is and is not canon, or about the sex itself, as I know it is unrealistic. 
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments, unless you do not wish for me to reply to you (for any reason!) - in which case, just sign your comment "whisper," and I will accept it and be grateful for it, but not reply to you or engage with you in return.


End file.
